torenfandomcom-20200216-history
Vae
'History' Vae - or The Land of the Dead as some know it, is perhaps the most unique nation on the planet. It has a relatively small amount of land, and is boxed in by 3 very powerful countries, a river and the ocean. However, this doesn't make them weak. The Land of the Dead gains it's name because shortly after the revolution against Pyre, a necromancer known as Julius Owell rose up and seized control of the land through usage of powerful necromatic spells. He was a lich, but his reign was short. His creations - specifically the most powerful race he created, Vampires, overthrew him. The vampires butchered any living inhabitants in the cities across Vae and turend them into vampires. Now in control of an army of the undead, the vampires decided to consolidate their power in their new capital city of Vita. However, they were still at war with every other nation on the planet. In short order, their emissaries got each nation to agree to declare Vae a neutral land. It holds no standing army and does not make aggression against other countries. However, in return for not unleashing their armies of the damned, Vae receives enough cattle (that is, living sentient creatures such as humans, goblins, elves and the like) to sustain it's massive blood thirst. This contract, the Blood Shield, has served to protect Vae against outside intrusion for over 200 years. Vae is now ruled by a fallen paladin, a blackguard by the name of Margaes Silverdome, the Dark King. He is immensely powerful, and the only living creature in all of Vae to hold any post of importance. The undead below him follow him out of fear of his wrath, and he is known to strike his advisers down without warning or provocation, to ensure no one gets lazy enough to genuinely earn his ire. 'Notable Houses' House Seed: House Seed, composed entirely of vampires, house Seed consists of manipulators and aristocrats, largely divorced from the carnage necessary to support their country. They swear fealty only to the Dark King, a fallen paladin and the only living, free, creature in all of Vita. Their symbol is of a star, falling from the skies. Their words are "Servitude is freedom" Honorable, LE Preferred Class Paladin of Tyranny House Illumian: Wights and vampires mostly compose those house, which concerns itself with "illumination" of the mind. Seeking out ancient mysteries and archaic knowledge. Their symbol is of a skull resting atop a great tome. Their words are "Illuminate the darkness" Honorable, TN Preferred Class Wizard House Crimson: Soldiers, conquers and psychotic murders, house Crimson embodies all that mortals fear of the undead. They are the muscle of the Dark King and will happily butcher villages down to the last woman and child, without so much as a second thought. Their symbol is that of a wolf, ripping the throat from a human. Their words are "Kill them all" Dishonorable, CE Preferred Class Fighter 'Notable Cities' ' Vita': City of the Dead, City of the Damned, the Blood City, the Crimson City, the names for Vita are as numerous as they are disturbing. A city filled with ghouls and wights, ruled by vampires and liches, controlled by specters and shadows, it is truly an alien place for any living creature to step foot. The walls of the city have been formed from the millions of bones of those that have been consumed, which have been cemented together using magically enhanced blood. Its a macabre sight that keeps most living individuals from every straying too close. 'Notable Laws ' Existing laws are very similar to any existing nation. No murder, theft, etc. Magic is permitted. 'Notable Culture ' Living creatures, even sentients, are viewed as less than animals. 'Notable Bloodlines ' None. All bloodlines from Vae were exterminated.